bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bakugan rule
Welcome Stop Stop inserting false information. Warning one. Time to get nuked!• 17:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Warning 2; you cannot remove warnings. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : No showing dislike or hatred to other users. Read the Bakugan Wiki:Policies. There is also no reason to dislike me. I'm just trying to correct your mistakes. Warning 3. Time to get nuked!• 17:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Three strike and you're out. Thinking with Portals. 17:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, placing incorrect/unconfirmed information in order to receive badges is punishable by the rules. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Do. Not. Flirt. With. Dino. Queen. Thinking with Portals. 17:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :ESPECIALLY not when AOH is around. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'm sorry for being so harsh. Also, don't mess with Dinoqueen13 (Queenie) or she'll pwn you into your late '40s if you get into an arguement. Time to get nuked!• 17:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sushi SUSHI IS AWESOME. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :They're more or less saying that if you don't stop posting incorrect information, then you'll get blocked. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a fan of any Bakugan. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Because the grammar was horrendous. Also, your Wikia account extends to EVERY Wiki in existence. So I originally worked on another Wiki, then came here and began working on it. I used to follow the anime, but nowdays I more of fix the grammar, and help out with newer users. --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Warning+Block Do not revive old blogs. You have been blocked for a day. --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: One: a Darkus Venexus 180g. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 21:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I know you are new to this wikia, although can you please leave the word brawler the way it is? Please do not replace brawler with battler.KellynKaz (talk) 23:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) STOP Alright this is getting out of hand. Please do not add any redundant edits. Thank you for your cooperation. Thanx Look a section up. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 23:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude, YOU GOTTA ALWAYS SIGN WITH ~~~~! IT'S ANNOYING! Thinking with Portals. 00:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You are, and will not, be one of those things of those categories that you just added to your page, it is considered spamming the categories by adding yourself to it. Thinking with Portals. 00:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Who is messin with my page. I told you why a couple of minutes earlier. Thinking with Portals. 01:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No, it was because of YOU adding your USER PAGE to about 8 categories, and that is considered spamming those category pages. Thinking with Portals. 01:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Queenie will agree with me. At least that's my educated guess. Thinking with Portals. 01:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) (Facepalm) Do I have to REPEAT THIS? "No, it was because of YOU adding your USER PAGE to about 8 categories, and that is considered spamming those category pages." Thinking with Portals. 02:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone else would have taken your page off those categories anyway. Thinking with Portals. 02:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, Bakugan rule, I don't think you're quite familiar with our Policies here. It's against Policies to add anything besides the "User" category to your user page. DA was trying to correct that, and may have accidentally done something, but nothing on purpose. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Try this link. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ''Thinking with Portals. 02:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed with DA. --I never read it because it was BORING. 13:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, troubleshooting tips: (gets a rifle and shoots Trouble down with a loud "BANG") *Clear your Cache. *Try Safari/Firefox/Chrome if you are not using any of those. *Clear Cookies (the internet kind) Tell me if none of those work. Thinking with Portals. 03:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! I still have no MS. Y U NO KNOCK? 11:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude... Just shut the f*cking he!! up. I undid it because of my own reasons. NOW QUIT SAYING I'M ABUSING BADGES BECAUSE I QUIT THAT WHEN I STARTED! The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 19:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay... The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 19:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 19:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Infinity Helios, Saint Aquas and Battalix Dragonoid. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 20:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, my favorite Mechtogan are Slynix, Dreadeon, and Razen Titan. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 20:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL Interesting. Well, I'm trying to get Aquos or Darkus Doomtronic. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 20:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heh... Such a coincedence. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 20:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) AHEM hi ..http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 02:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Block #2 For spamming/vandalising pages (AKA, Contestir's Trivia section). --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding LQ pics to pages. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 19:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning For posting a random blog comment on Artemis's blog. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 18:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2 for making a random blog. Do you seriously have to continue to go against the policies like this? Anywho, continue this, and you'll get a block. :::- Bendo ''-'' I am a vessel of invincibility.